


New Plan, Best Plan

by TheLackadaisicalRoy



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 01:43:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9526316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLackadaisicalRoy/pseuds/TheLackadaisicalRoy
Summary: A fanfiction of a fanfiction "Lasting's Such a Pity" written by starrylitme, in which Chara discovers their... Odd ability. Just a quick, none-to-serious little thing written for fun and in honor of the amazing idea which inspired it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starrylitme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrylitme/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Lasting's Such A Pity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8114965) by [starrylitme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrylitme/pseuds/starrylitme). 



This was a good plan. A **great** plan. Nothing could **possibly** go wrong. Nothing. At. All… Hmm, they really couldn’t even convince themselves that this plan would work. That was probably a pretty bad sign. Not to mention their track record of bad plans… Oh well, they’ve certainly done worse things to better people… And they hardly considered themselves a person, anyways.

~

They miscalculated, they realized as they regained consciousness in the kitchen. It seemed just mixing the substances was enough to knock them out- wait… They noticed the pristine, white tiles on the floor were covered in… Was… Was that their… **Eye** …? Oh. Oh…

_I’m dead. And a ghost. Again. FUCK._

The concoction was only supposed to knock them out, not knock their block off… So to speak. After all, they were just testing their creation as a gift for Alphys, after they overheard her complaining about not getting enough sleep. Looking back, it probably would have made more sense to have bought sleeping pills. Or maybe one of those awful “Sounds of the Rainy, Extremely Boring Rainforest” CD’s. Or have done literally anything else besides mixing various chemicals.

The thought of their father and brother coming home to this mess somehow was in no way entertaining to them. There were probably less deadly and less messy ways to make their brother pay attention to them, admittedly. Of course, they never really had an issue doing that, anyway.

They began cleaning up the mess that was their own corpse before a question formed in their head, which seemed to be splattered across the tile.

_How am I cleaning up my own dead body if I’m incorporeal? And where is everything below my shoulders…?_

Suddenly they were hit with a realization.

_This… This looks almost exactly like Papyrus’ cooking! Wait, no there’s something more important I’m missing… Did I… Come back to life?_

This was bound to be exciting. At least, as soon as they cleaned themselves up…


End file.
